Shadow Mage
by evee11
Summary: So say a teenage girl decides to take a S-rank mission in secret and goes after two escapees that are Midnight and Cobra. Hopefully this is funny. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo, I know I have other stories to do but I am really into Fairy Tail right now. Hope you like it. Oh, I do not own Fairy Tail and I only own my character, Yume. I don't own the pictures either.**_

Mage Files

Name: Yume Kage (Dream Shadow)

Age: 17

Synchomes: Insomnia

Guild: Fairy Tail

Mark Location: Back of Neck

Magic- Shadow Magic

Ex: Shadow Scythe

Shadow Serpant

Shadow Prison

Ect.

Looks:  imgres?q=black+haired+silver+eyed+anime+girl&um=1&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1024&bih=614&tbm=isch&tbnid=_SttaZLLoQyihM:&imgrefurl= /blingee/view/128063830-Anime-girl-with-black-hair&docid=oNyGcn8lETZJvM&imgurl= images19/content/output/000/000/000/7a2/759757658_ &w=400&h=400&ei=AuGWUO-eIIGGjALU7oDIAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=91&vpy=257&dur=2356&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=98&ty=125&sig=104938734497817354220&page=1&tbnh=145&tbnw=131&start=0&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0,i:83

Normal Outfit:  imgres?q=tomboy+Anime+Outfits&um=1&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=614&tbm=isch&tbnid=7loBHaq2RwAD8M:&imgrefurl= groups/group/Welcome%252Bto%252B5th%252BGrade%252B%252528Anime%252BRoleplay%252529/&docid=lQIpbTriy-FMbM&imgurl= user_images/A/AN/ANI/Anime-crazy/1129485545_ &w=300&h=475&ei=SuKWULLpAc3RiALX9oC4Cw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=476&vpy=89&dur=2558&hovh=283&hovw=178&tx=58&ty=123&sig=104938734497817354220&page=2&tbnh=145&tbnw=111&start=18&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:20,i:131 (Just the outfit and the shirt is bigger, not a belly shirt)

~Story Starts~

"So your telling me that 2 of the worlds most dangerous bad guys suddenly broke out." I said simply to myself as I looked at the mission sheet in my hands. I had snuck into the S-level floor of the guide I'm apart of and took a mission off the bored. It was to dark to see which one I took. Now here I am at home, getting ready to leave. "Why didn't I take a flashlight, oh well. Like I always say, you take it down, you complete it." I spoke confidently as I put my backpack on my back and walked out my house. However, since I had tooken the mission in secret, because I wouldn't have gotten it if I hadn't, I didnt get the complete files on the escapees. Just the names and pictures. Then, like the awesome ninja I am, I stealthly ran through the streets. By stealthly I ment that I was knocking into every trash can and scaring every cat in my path. Yah when I'm in a hurry I tend to make a lot of noise. Then I was out of the city and starting on my new mission!

The next day I had made it to the place they where last seen, on a path on the edge of a high hill that turned into a forest half way. Taking a deep breath I held my head up high and took a step...which wasn't on the path. I ended up falling down the side and rolling down the hill. Miracliously I missed a mile worth of trees. Then I ran into something and it started rolling with me. Finally I hit a tree, painful as it was I finally stopped. The pain however wasn't over because the item that I hit into earlier rolled into me.

"Midnight, you ok? What was that!?" A male voice yelled from higher up the hill...wait...Midnight? Wasn't that the name of one of the escapees? Opening my eyes I looked straight into a black fabric that was sloly moving.

"Excuse me, can you please move so I can stand up?" I asked quietly. The object then moved and stood up infront of the tree. Slowly I stood up with my back against the tree and looked at the person I knocked over. "I'm terribly sorry, I literally walked off the path" I said laughing slightly but stopped. Talk about luck, it was one of the escapees, then again he didn't look very happy. "Wow, talk about coincidence, you Midnight right? That means that voice was Cobra." I said grabbing the mission slip from my pocket and read it to myself. Then I looked at the back and a sweatdrop rolled down my head. "Well, forgot to read that part." I said mentally slapping myself. On the back in bold letters read, '**Highly Dangerouse, Best chance of survival is to suprise attack them.**' "Well I guess you could count what I did a suprise attack." I said looking at the boy who happened to have seen the front of the sheet while I was reading the warning.

"You have got to be kidding. They sent a little girl to capture us?" He growled, his pride was obviously chipped.

"Unknowingly yes." I said nodding at him. "Technically no one knows I'm here." I said then realized my mistake. You never tell someone who kills that no one knows your location.

"What Guild are you from?" He said impatiently. I guess he didn't like my rolling log attack.

"I am from the Guild that destroys things wherever they go! Fairy Tail!" I said smiling. Yah, another saying I have thats about Fairy Tail. 'If you want something destroyed, we're your Guild, you need a building or something like that fixed? Yah, go to someone else.'. Reason why I fit in. I'm accident prone and tend to demolish things by accident. The boy glared at me then grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Whats stopping me from killing you now." He said smirking, I think he's imagining how fun it would be to torture me.

"I would say your conscience but you obviously don't have one." I answered smiling. Yah I'm a smart ass.

"Who's that?" I looked past Midnight to see another boy with a big as hell snake.

"You must be Cobra. Hi, I'm Yume. I'll be the person trying to capture you today." I said waving. "By the way, wicked snake. Never seen one so big that wasn't an Andaconda."

"Midnight, did she hit her head or something?" He asked confused. Yah, I'm just that awesome!

"I'm not sure, I'm about to kill her and she's making jokes." He said slightly confused at my lack of fear. Ya, lack of sleep will do that to you. Then 'Calling All the Monsters' By China Anna (Don't own the song, Ant Farm does) started playing. Then reaching into my pocket I pulled out my phone and pressed the green button.

"Hello?...Oh hi Lucy-chan!...Yah I know...no no one told me...because I'm the one that took it...yah I know...I don't think gramps will be able to ground me... ...because I'll already be 6ft under...yah, hey you guys met them already right, yah I met them. Really, Erza said that? Ok bye." I said hanging up, putting the phone back in my pocket I looked at him. "Ok, kill me." I said simply.

"You want to die?" Cobra said obviously confused at the phone call.

"Yep, I fear a death by Erza more then anything. She gets creative." I answered. Next thing I knew I was dropped to the ground. "Hey! What the hell man!?" I yelled but notice the glint in his eye. "Crap." I whispered.

"We're not gonna kill her. From the sound of the phone call, Fairy Tail now knows she's missing." He said smirking.

"So." Cobra said shrugging.

"We simply use that fact to our advantage. If we can somehow get this girl to join us we'll have an insider to Fairy Tail." He said looking at me again.

"Dude, not a good idea. I'm a klutz, I'm accident prone, I'm an insomniac, I am a terrible lier. Pretty much why I fit into Fairy Tail so well. Also, the only powerful thing about me is my magic and even then you would just need a flashlight." I said, joking about my magic.

"She's joking, her magic is Shadow Magic. Nice joke though." Cobra said smiling.

"Thank you, not a lot of people in Fairy Tail get my humor. Infact they baby me to much to notice. Probably why I took this mission. Rebellion and what not. Its always, 'Thats too dangerous, dont you dare, stop drawing on Natsu.'" I counted on my fingers. "Then theres 'Stop struggling, this outfit would be so cute on you, your a girl, stop dressing like a boy, stop trying to use Luxord to charge you MP3 player.' They keep treating me like a kid because I'm 17." I sighed.

"Luxord?" Cobra asked confused once again.

"Yah, a Lightning Dragon Slayer, a new generation one. I simply put the plug in side of the charger in his hand and he can charge any electronic I have in seconds!" I said throwing my hands up. "But then gramps just had to banish him just because he was on a rebellion streak."

"You do know we're enemies right? Why don't you shut up?" Midnight seemed irritated.

"I'm not talking to you Mr. Emo. Anyways, so Cobra, what kinda snake is that?" I asked pointing to the purple snake. Thats when I got picked up again. This time however it was the annoying bridle style. All I could do was kick! "Hey! Not cool!" I yelled.

"Shut up, your a prisoner." He growled as Cobra followed.

"Baka, please! Once I use my magic you'll be the prisoner." I shot back. Yah normal people would've shut up by now. I'm far from normal.

"She's funny, can we keep her?" Cobra asked walking alongside Midnight.

"Hey! I'm not a pet!" I yelled at him. "Plus, weren't you gonna kill me?" I asked pouting.

"No, we want revenge on Fairy Tail." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Get in line. Every Dark Guild wants revenge on us. We're just that cool!" I said smirking.

"Will you shut up! Go to sleep or something." He said growling.

"Did you not hear me earlier. I am an Insomniac which means I don't sleep!" I yelled.

"By the way, where are you parents, shouldn't they have noticed you gone?" He glared.

"Nope, my mom's in an insane asylum and my dad is petrified and is currently a statue in the yard of the Fairy Tail Guide. Yah, nothing good comes out of a relationship of a Dark Guild Mage and a Good Guild Mage." I said shaking my head. "Funny how almost everyone in Fairy Tale is an orphan." I laughed.

"You know what, rule one: don't talk unless told to, rule two: Don't get in our way, rule three: you are no longer a Fairy Tail Mage, your a Dark Mage." He said.

"Screw the rules, I've got insanity." I said laughing.


	2. Dark Angel Guild and the War of Verbal

_**Yay, people like this story! So on with the show! Oh, I unfortunatly don't own Fairy Tail, only Yume and I think her magic and attacks.**_

So that last comment got me hit in the head. Now I know your wondering, 'How can he hit you in the head without letting go off your legs first?'. Well he walked a bit to the side and continued walking putting my head in the path of a tree and it hurt like hell!

"Dude! You know you could have just let go of my legs and hit me with your hand right?" I yelled.

"You would've kicked me." He smirked, probably happy at my pain. So the dude planned ahead.

"Smart, you are. Drop kick your ass when I can, I will." I said glaring. (Idn own Yoda from star wars, technically Disney does now.) Yah, I love pissing people off.

"Are you insane?" Midnight asked glaring at me.

"No...Gramps had me tested." I said smiling, Cobra was having issues walking because of all the laughing he was doing. (Idn own that saying, Sheldon from Big Bang Theory does, just replaced mom with gramps). "You know theres this thing called blood circulation where if I don't move my legs for a certain amount of time they will fall asleep and feel like needles are pricking my skin, not in the painful way though." Thats right, I listened in science class. Midnight rolled his eyes and dropped me...like a rock.

"There. Cobra, you carry her, you two seem to get along just fine." He said growling as he continued walking.

After a few hours of riding on Cerbros, Cobra's snake, I saw an abandoned guild headquarters up aheads. The symbol on it was of a white skull with two, black, angel wings. Death Angels, a Dark Guild that disbanded 18 years ago when they're leader turned on them. It was an all female guild. Bet your wondering how I know this. I am what came of the end of this Guild. My dad changed my moms views on males and she turned on her Guild, giving the location to the council. Half a year later they where married, half a year after THAT I was born. My mom joined my Dad's guild, Fairy Tail but one day she saw how he had his arm around another girl and was kissing her and petrified him. She was then sent to the psycho ward. Ends up that girl was my Aunt, my dad's sister. Ok, back to what was at hand.

"How ironic." I said as they stopped infront of the Guild.

"What's Ironic? It's an abandoned Guild HQ." Cobra said shrugging.

"Dude, I'm the aftermath of the disbanding of this guild." I said laughing and they both looked at me weirdly.

"This place disbanded 18 years ago." Midnight glared at me.

"Yah, and I'm 17, my mom was the traitorous leader." I answered. "Man, to think, I wouldn't exist if this Guild still existed." I said looking at it. "Why are you guys staying in a Feminist Dark Guild?" I asked, again with the glare and confused look. "The Guild was a females only Guild." I said getting off Cerbros.

"That explains the rooms with the pictures with knifes in them." Cobra said shuddering.

"So what? Everyone throws something at pictures." I said shrugging.

"The knifes are embedded...in a very painful place." He cringed.

"The head?" I guessed tilting my head.

"Lower." He said pointing down.

"The stomach?"

"Lower."

"The legs."

"Higher."

"..." I tilted my head in confusion as I thought about it. "The ass?"

"Close, in the..." He said but Midnight growled.

"Let's just go in! Your both giving me a headache." He spat, storming inside. Then as graceful as a fairy I turned and ran into the forest...Not really, I tripped on a rock, got up and continued, getting smacked in the face with a tree branch. Then my foot tripped on a vine and it tightened around my ankle and held me 10ft in the air upside down.

"Who's idea was it to plant a trap vine in a deserted path!...Oh wait, these things can live till the roots are cut so it must be old." I concluded as I sighed. My clothes stayed the same because of my practice in central gravity. Yah I was forced into that and I am thanking it right now.

"Again...They sent YOU?" I looked to see Midnight looking annoying though he looked to be smiling to me. "Oh yah, you went without permission." He mocked.

"Why can't you leave me alone! Next time I'll take a flashlight when I steal a S rank mission ok!?" I yelled at him

"So you wouldn't have chosen the mission if you could've seen what it was?" He asked, leaning against a tree. I thought about that for a moment.

"Nope, not really, it was a mission to find a cute guy, an elf, and a snake. I would have brought Lucy with me though." I gave a nod.

"I am not an elf!" His glare was burning a metaphoric hole in my head.

"Dude, your the cute one, Cobra's the one with pointy ears." I wanted to laugh at his stupidity.

"It's offical. There's something wrong with you." He said, facepalming.

"Your JUST figuring that out?" I asked boredly. I met him while rolling down a hill, yah there was something wrong with me.

"You would think that after what your mom did, you wouldn't have a crush on a Dark Mage." He said, a plan on how to torture me could be seen forming in his eyes.

"I said your cute. How does that turn to a crush?" I gave him a weird look. "I would have a crush on you if you had a better personality but once again, all the cute, nice, sweet guys already have boyfriends!" I started to pout as I remembered my 1st crush in the 7th grade.

"Wow, a girl that doesn't judge on looks alone. Are you sure you where tested on insanity. You might have to retake that test because I think you cheated on the last one." I couldn't tell if he was mocking me or not.

"Yes, I was tested. Please help me get down!" I whined, holding my hands out to him. He seemed to find this amusing.

"Why, so you can run? What's in it for me?" He leaned against a tree and smirked.

"I'll be your best friend." I smiled at him nicely.

"Why would I need friends?" He rolled his eyes at my suggestion.

"I'll be your bestess friend." I erged.

"How old are you? 5?" I was slowly starting to annoy him.

"...I'll be your bestess friend in the whole wide world and give you a hug. That is my final offer." I gave a nod and crossed my arms. He only glared and I gave a tired sigh. "Fine, what do you want?"

"For you to not be so annoying, to not run away, and to help me destroy Fairy Tail." He said simply. I then stayed calm and thought about it. What I mean by that is that I burst out laughing.

"Yah, and after that I'll wear a pink, cheerleading outfit and skip down the road singing sappy love songs." I smirked and gave a finally shout of laughter.

"Do you want down or not?" He growled, annoyed at my answer.

"Nah, I like the view from here. Your cuter upside down." I said looking at my surroundings.

"You are so annoying!" His anger grew.

"And your just a ray of sunshine." I rolled my eyes.

"Pest!"

"Goth."

"Weirdo!"

"Girly-Boy." Man am I calm or what?

"B...wait what!?" His glare was trying to freeze me.

"Dude, you wear eyeliner and lipstick, if you cant find a dress theres probably one in the old guild." I chuckled.

"Moron"

"Punk"

"Weakling"

"Party Trasher"

"Witch."

"Aww thank you, love ya to bitch." I laughed when I said this.

"Oh shut up!" He snapped.

"Will you stop! Your sounding like your dating." I turned my head to see Cobra highly amused.

"No, I would'nt date him if he was the last guy in excistance!"I said pointing at him.

"I want to see her suffer so why would I date her!" He growled.

"Cool, can I have her then?" Cobra said smirking.

"No!" We both yelled out at him. He held his hands up and backed away as Midnight and I continued our verbal war.


	3. Almost Excaped Yet Was so Far

_**Sorry it's been so long. I am tired all the time! Stupid High School and it's stupid early mornings!**_

__"Brat"

"Meanie"

"Annoying Imbecile!"

"Duck Season!"

"What!?" He looked at me confused.

"Your suppose to say Rabbit Season. Then we go back and forth like that then I say 'Rabbit Season' and you say 'No it's Duck Season! Fire!' then you get shot." I smiled at his upside down figure.

"How does that work!?" His annoyance was now to the max.

"It worked in Bugs Bunny" I shrugged. (Idn own Bugs Bunny or the Duck season Rabbit season thing)

"This isn't a cartoon!" He growled "Baka."

"Jerk"

"Childish Runt."

"Bully."

"Child!"

"Hotty!"

"What?!" He stepped backwards and soon he was upside down to.

"Ha! Got you! Now your upside down like MEEEE!" I laughed as he glared at me. "Wait...I've been hanging here all this time and I could get out." I realized. "Shadow Blade." I moved my arms in an X formation and a blade of shadows cut through the vine. Then I gracefully landed on the ground. I'm serious! I landed without a sound! "Yah! That was so ninja!" I cheered.

"You could get out that whole time!?" Midnight yelled in outrage. I shrugged. He started to try to reach the vine to get down before becoming annoyed and distored it so his foot slipped through. He flipped in the air and land on his feet.

"Meep Meep." I chirped and ran. (Idn own the Roadrunner) I ran back up the hill and off towards the town. I was almost there. I could see Lucy! Thats when my clumsiness came back and I tripped on a pebble. "Lucy-chan!" I yelled with my hand out to her. She started running towards me and I could see Natsu, Grey, and Evra running too. I stood and and went to run towards them when something grabbed me and then they became specs on the ground as my captive flew away. "Put me down!" I yelled and struggled.

"No." The voice was right next to my ear and it made me shiver.

"Great, the Emo is back." I mummbled in annoyance.

"I have to admit, we wouldn't have been able to catch you if you hadn't tripped." Cobra said from further up the snake.

"Stupid Accident Pronage!" I yelled making him laugh. Midnight however smacked me in the back of the head.

"Shut up. Cobra, change course. They'll follow the direction they saw us heading." He said.

"So where too?"

"The place we used as base when we where after Nervana." Then the snake changed course. When that happened I silently created an arrow of shadows pointing in the direction we where going with the word 'Nervana'. Thats all the time I had to make it.

"So you guys know a Dragon Maiden?" I asked.

"A what?" Cobra asked.

"You don't and you went after Nervana. You know Nervana was really a sleeping Dragon right? Only a Dragon Maiden could control the thing Nervana is trapped in." I said simply. "Anyone else and it would move but all you would have is a moving city and a fancy light show." I yawned. "A Dragon Maiden is a girl who was chosen by the Dragons. She can summon Dragons and use their magic. And not the Dragon Slayer rip up, the actual Dragon Magic."

"How do you know?" He growled at me.

"Because, my twin brother was suppose to be a Dragon Master before my Mom killed him. A Dragon Master is like a Dragon Maiden but a boy and they are limited to one type of Dragon. I had the magic for a bit because we where twins but I lost it when he died." I shrugged and looked at the land passing.

"And you didn't mention this before because?" He asked.

"Didn't feel like it."

~Next Day~

"Wake up, come on wake up!" I opened my eyes to see no one there. Just Midnight sleeping. Smirking evily I took my backpack, which has meraculously survived the journey, and took a sharpie out. Then I went over and grabbed his chin, pulling his face up. Then I wrote 'Baka' on his forehead and drew horns on the sides of his forehead. Then I drew above his eyes so it looked like he was scowling. Then I put a goatee on his chin and smiled. This dude didn't even wake up! Then I silently went back to my backpack, hid the sharpie, then pretended to be asleep. Half an Hour later I heard footsteps.

"Midnight, wake up I'm back." Cobra yelled as he went over to me. "Wake up." He said shaking my shoulders. I then 'sleepily' looked at him and 'yawned', getting up in a sitting he turned and saw Midnight looking at him and burst out laughing.

"What?" Midnight yelled at him glaring. Cobra grabbed a mirror and showed him. Then his glare moved to me.

"I don't have any markers." I said shrugging.

"Lier." He growled and went to the entrance to wash the marker off in the waterfall. Hey if I was a prisoner I was gonna make his life a living hell. Cobra then left saying he needed to find something to eat. Midnight went back to his spot and went back to sleep. Smirking evilly I once again grabbed my marker and crawled over. Then when I went to draw some more he grabbed my wrist. And wanna know something? HE WAS STILL ASLEEP! He then spun me around and pulled me onto his lap with his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. "Lier." He growled in his sleep and I glared at the wall.

"Stupid Sleeping Weirdo!" I growled and his grip tightened making it hard to breath.

"Shut up pest." His voice sent shivers down my spine. His grip loosened enough so I could breath and I started thinking off ways to make his life a living hell. Hours past and Cobra never came back...only his snake. I guess my friends got the message. Now please hurry up and save me!


	4. Washed Away and Snake Games

_**Yo, finally a night without homework, which means time for this. So I got some more good reviews! Yay! Oh and to answer one of the questions. **_

_**From tmanimefan1412: How do people who live in the A.D. 700s have a phone?**_

_**Answer: To be honest I didn't know that was when the anime was set. Ooops. But hey, that just adds to the randomness. Kinda like how Black Butler has a Reaper with a chainsaw, one riding a lawnmower, and a chef with a flamethrower, all in the 1700s-1800s.**_

_**So yah, I am going to update as much as possible.**_

Now as I mentioned in the last chapter I fell asleep...well...I crashed. See, you can't just not sleep forever. 5 weeks is my limit, that is also how long I've been awake before now. Anywho, so I was having a starringwith Cerberos when I heard a far off explosion. I flinched and the snake hissed mockingly at me.

"This is soooo rigged! You don't blink!" I accused her. She justed yawned. Yah, snakes yawn. It's really weird, it's like they're doing mouth-arobics. They oped there mouth as wide as possible, then the upper left corner goes down towards the lower right corner and the upper right to the lower left. It's really weird but really cool! "Ok, rock paper scissors!" I challenged and she gave me a weird look. "Hey! The starring contest was rigged to your advantage! My turn to have a rigged advantage!" I smirked. Then there was an echo, like a rock skittering across the ground. Looking I saw the snake had gotten a rock...A ROCK! She can use paper with her tail and rock with a rock! Then she opened her mouth showing fangs. Now she has scissors. "That is sooo not fair!" I pouted. Who knew a snake could actually play rock paper scissors!?

"Ssssssssssssssss." She hissed at me. Translation...who knows. I'm not bloody Harry Potter. (Idk own Hary Potter or Possaltonuge, J.K Rowling does)

"I don't speak Possaltongue." I stated. Seriously, Cerberos needs to remember that I can't understand her either. She shook her head and left to probably bask in the sun. Now I was bored, I couldn't escape or move because of the stupid, emo jerk and Cerberos just ditched me. I swear, life hates me. "Yo, emo boy, wake up." I said. He didn't even stir. "Midnight, wake up!" I growled, elbowing him in the stomach. He woke up alright, he also woke up pain in my stomach. "Dude...Stomach...Air...NOW!" I said panicing. I couldn't breath. He loosened his grip but I could feel a hole burning into my head.

"Why did you wake me up?" He snarled at me. He obviously doesn't like waking up. Well I don't like sleeping so we're both grumpy.

"Because Cobra hasn't come back and Cerberos ditched me!" I pouted. Seriously!? Am I that unlikable!?

"What could you possibly be doing with a snake?" He asked annoyed.

"Starring contest." I stated and he groaned.

"Snakes don't blink baka, they have a thin veil that goes over there eyes." He said. I bet he wanted to facepalm.

"Yah, thats why I wanted to play rock paper scissors. That way it would be rigged to my advantage! Who knew a snake could win at rock paper scissors?" I asked.

"Did you always use rock?" He asked, annoyance in his voice. Yep, I'm just too much sometimes.

"No, we didn't even play. She pulled out a rock for rock, her tail could be used for paper, and her fangs for scissors." I said boredly. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"So what do you expect me to do?" He asked. I thought about that for a minute.

"Play a game with me, I'm bored. Plus my friends will be here soon anyways. I mean come on, what idiot can't figure the arrow and Nervana sign?" I asked and ended up having issues breathing.

"You gave them hints!?" He growled.

"Dude, I'm a captive, of course I'm going to leave hints!" I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok, lets find Cobra and leave!" He stated and stood up, still having a hold on me. "Cerberos!" He called and the snake came slithering. He then sat me on the giant snake and we left. As we flew off I saw Natsu with an uncousious Cobra.

"Found Cobra." I started and pointed to Natsu. He groaned in annoyance and we landed infront of them. I went to run to them but Midnight grabbed my arm.

"Hand over Cobra!" He growled.

"Yume first!" Natsu growled. I then saw Lucy, Gray, and Ezra.

"How about this, hand over Cobra..." He said and I felt a pain in my arm and my sleeve began to pierce my skin. "Or I'll kill her." He stated smirking. I can imagin my funeral now.

~In Her Mind~

"She is now at a happy place. We sadly lost Yume when she died of blood lost from her shirt piercing the skin on her arm..."

~To Reality~

Yah, that would just make it seem like I was too weak to fight back to my own clothing. I saw Natsu hesitate before walking over with Cobra, setting him down, then walked back. The pain in my arm went away as my shirt sleeve went to normal.

"Lucy! Summon Aquarious!" I said since they had a puddle near them. "I'll take the blame!" I said when she looked uneasy. She gave a nod and took a golden key out.

"Gate of the Water Bearer!" She called and put the key into the puddle, turning it. "Open! Aquarious!" She called and the blue haired mermaid appeared.

"Why did you summon me in a puddle! What have I told you!?" She yelled at Lucy.

"Aquarious, um, I forced her." I called and her angered gaze went to me. Then with that pot she summoned water and sent it at me. I closed my eyes waiting for the cold water but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see him deflecting the water. "Great, I'm being held captive by Moses." I rolled my eyes.

"He can only deflect one thing at once!" I heard Ezras voice and smirked.

"Shadow Porcupine!" I called and shadows covered me and then spiked out making him let go of my arm. He hand was bleeding and I jumped into the water. You know, holding your breath is hard. I soon blacked out from lack of air.

I awoke later to be in the forest. Groaning I got into a sitting position I looked around and what do ya know...there uncousious and soaking wet was Midnight. Seriously! I can't get rid of this guy! His arm was bleeding heavily and so was the side of his head. So like the caring person I am I began poking him with a stick. He groaned in pain and I sighed. He was still alive. So I took my bag which still has survived, I have one damn good bag, and took out medical supplies and began fixing him up. Hey I was still stuck with him and I needed him to finish my mission!

~With Lucy~

"Aquarious got them both!" I shouted in panic. She turned to me with a glint in her eye.

"Don't summon me for the next 3 weeks, I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend. With my boyfriend." She teased and disappeared. I hated how she alwayed did that.

"Hey! I'm single by choice!" I yelled out. Then I looked around and saw blood on the ground. Cobra was also gone. I began to worry. She still a kid, why did she take this mission?


	5. Time to Get a Bit Serious

I'm sorry for not updating for so long. We got a new computer that had no typing document. Please bear with me, school is tiring and exams are going on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had finished stitching and bandaging Midnight up and set him against the tree, for a teenager he was HEAVY! He had lost a lot of blood and the fact that he was caught in a water stream probably didn't help. I looked around bored, there was nothing to do and my friends didn't know where I was, heck, I didn't know where I was. I could already imagine my punishment when I get back. I could get banished! I got captured, took a mission without permission...hey, that rhymed! XD...anyways, I had also got fellow Guild members put in the line of fire. All I wanted to do was to prove that I was stronger then I looked. I just wanted everyone to stop treating me like I'm a porcelain doll. So what if I was mentally unstable, so what if I am a smartass, so what if my mother was a Dark Mage. None of those define me!...Well...the first two did describe me but still! I sighed in defeat, I should just except that I bit off more then I can chew and I'll end up chocking in the end.

*Flashback-12 Years Ago-Age 5*

"Poor kid, not only is she alone but she has...that magic." A faceless women whispered.

"Yah, the last person who had that magic completely obliterated Halzul." Another whispered back.

"What's Halzul?" A faceless man asked.

"Exactly!" The faceless woman said. "We shouldn't be surprised, she is a Dark Mages daughter."

"Yah, if the mother hadn't turned the father to stone, she would've." The faceless man exclaimed. "Same thing about that poor boy, her brother. He was a Dragon Master, he had potential!" All this time a little girl stood on the sidelines quietly, she heard every word. Her black hair was in two pigtails that where in a few giant curls, she wore a black and red gothic Lolita, child's dress that went between her ankles and her knees. Black socks where underneath, going to her knees, her black boots going to where the dress ends. Her silver eyes where blank, her own shadow looked like it was soundlessly cussing the women and man out. The shadow had been the only way for her to show what she feels since the incident. Then a hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up in shock only having to redirect her gaze to almost eye level.

"Don't listen to what they say. They're scared of what they don't understand. Your magic doesn't determine who you are, you do. Now do you know what Guild your father was apart of?" The man asked and the girl shook her head silently as the shadow looked confused. "He was apart of Fairy Tail! Why don't you come join us, everyone there won't judge you for what you can do, heck we have a girl who's beast possession is greatly feared but she's friends with almost everyone...almost, she does have an attitude. Then when your ready you can join as a mage of Fairy Tail! How does that sound?" He asked smiling. The girl gave an emotionless nod but her shadow was jumping up and down, clamping it's hands. "Hmm, I see you talk through your shadow, well that will change. We Fairy Tail Mages are far from anti-social." He said then led the young girl away to the Fairy Tail Guild.

*Flashback-11 Years Ago-Age 6*

"Hey Yume, you've been reading those shojo manga for too long! Come train with me!" Natsu asked the young girl. Her hair was now in a straight ponytail that reached her shoulders. Her eyes where less dull now, her outfit consist of black jeans that where slightly torn at the knees. She had a black T-shirt that said 'Don't mess with an Otaku' in red.

"Maybe later, I want to finish my manga! I think Mary is about to confess to Ichiro!" She said smiling as she went back to her manga.

"How can you read that!? I get the comedy part but the romance...yuck." He said sticking his tongue out. Then he took her manga and blew fire on it, turning it to ash. The girl watched wide eyed. Then she sent a glare at Natsu as a dark aura surrounded her.

"You...burned...my...manga!" She yelled out and tackled him. She then threw him into Erza making her drop her strawberry shortcake, she in return stared at it then threw a table at Natsu who dodged. The table hit Marijane who in return threw a table that hit Gray. After that a full blown fight happened between the guild members.

"That's enough!" A deep voice echoed and a giant shadow like man appeared. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Oh crap it's Grampszilla!" The girl yelled out making everyone laugh, including the shadow man who shrunk into the old man. She looked around blushing, it just came out. But as everyone laughed and smile she smiled too and began laughing.

*Flashback-5 Years Ago-Age 12*

The girl, her hair now went to her waist in the ponytail, looked around the corner at a orange headed boy. Adjusting the bag on her shoulder she walked up to him.

"Mr. Loke." She said poking him. He turned to her and smiled.

"Hello Yume, how's it going?" He asked smiling, rustling her hair.

"I have a question, where do babies come from?" She asked making the male freeze. "No one will tell me but since you seem to be so wise I thought I'd ask you." She said.

"Well...um...there's a magical land of babies...and um..." He said trying to explain but he ended up speechless.

"Hmmmm, interesting." She said then grinned. "Elfman owes me! I won the bet!" She grinned and Loke looked at her in shock.

"What!?" He yelled.

"Elfman said that I couldn't think of a question that would leave you speechless!" She grinned proudly.

"Wow, when you first came here you where a quiet girl who had an obsession with shojo manga. Now your a little terror, a smartass, and a little thief now give me back my amulet!" He demanded. The girl smirked and handed him back the necklace.

"Not my fault! I was raised by a group of lunatics!" She said laughing.

"Yah well I had no part in it!" He said then smirked. The girl stopped laughing and gulped as Loke's eyes sparked. Within seconds she was running like a bat out of hell through the guild.

"Erza! Erza! Luxord! Luxord! Loke is gonna use the broccoli charm on me!" She yelled as she hid behind Luxord who was the first one to respond.

*End of Flashback*

I smiled slightly at the memories. Though I won't tell anyone, I was still obsessed with Shojo manga. But I never found out if Mary ever confessed because Natus had burned the only copy I had and the manga was sold out to this day. Stupid Natsu! Elfman also still owed me from that bet. I heard a twig snap and turned to see Midnight going through my bag. I paled, my Shojo Manga was in there! My Mamotte Lollipop! (Idn own Mamotte Lollipop, it also is called Save Me Lollipop) I couldn't allow Midnight to see it! Unfortunately, while I was worrying about him finding my Mamotte Lollipop, he had found one and was flipping through it before his head snapped up to look at me. He continued to look from the book to me. Then he went to the very first page where I normally write, 'Property of Yume Kage, please return if found and tell anyone and I will kill you!'.

"You like shojo!?" He asked shocked. "Great! I kidnapped an Otaku!" He groaned in annoyance.

"Who said you could go through my bag!" I yelled at him, my heart was racing an heat rose to my cheeks.

"To be honest, I'm shocked, these are romance and stuff...your an annoying brat with a smart mouth." He said putting the book back into the bag.

"So, everyone has a hobby...give me back my bag!" I growled and grabbed the bag. He smirked, enjoying my annoyance and embarrassment. Then he glanced at his arm and side.

"You know, you could've left me to bleed to death." He said calmly, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yah well, theres this thing...its called a conscience...its a little voice in your head that tells you what is the right thing to do." She said slowly like he was stupid.

"I know what a conscience is!" He growled, looks like I pissed him off...Haha!

"Just thought you didn't cause ya don't have one." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I have a conscience, I just keep it in a room so it doesn't bother me." He grinned. "I find enjoyment in torturing it." After that it was silent, he just stared at me like I was puzzled he couldn't put together. "You could've still left me to die." He spoke, quieter this time. I didn't answer. Looking up I saw that it was getting late so I stood up and began to walk in a direction I thought was home. However I was stopped by a pair of arms snaking themselves around my waist. I was then pulled backwards into him, his breath tickled my neck. "Where do you think your going...your still my prisoner...but now for different reason." He said and walked backwards till his back hit something, then he slid down till he was sitting in the floor. I ended up sitting in his lap.

"And what reason is that creepo." I growled, struggling.

"You'll find out...when I feel like telling you." He whispered and fell asleep.

"You sleep too much!"


	6. Dragon Warrior Heart and Verbal War ll

_Ok, back on track! Now to get some chapters out! Hope yall like this one! Also, Its almost the end of the school year so I might be able to update more!_

I sat there, thinking of many ways to make him miserable when he started muttering in his sleep.

"Mary gets killed before she confesses and Ichigo has to go through his life wondering...for a few days before someone else became the main character.." He whispered and I realised something. Dude was awake and he was trying to torture me. So I decided to set up my field of command! Or whatever...

"Yah well he doesn't deserve her anyways and plus she was going to end up with Kyle who wasn't the enemy and who wasn't a total creep." She said smirking.

"What if Ichigo kills Kyle?" He asked, I could tell already that he was smirking.

"I don't know, one Natsu burned my last copy and its been sold out for days, and two, Kyle isn't a character you moron...wait..." I said and realized, when did he find out about that manga. He started laughing.

"I kinda figured since your a Shonen Geek and that manga has been gone for awhile that you'd be mad at something like what I said but never thought you would make up a character. Now you have to explain them to me." He said resting his head on my shoulder. Ok, all you fangirls know that once you get our kind going on characters and manga then theres no stopping us, whether the person we are talking too is a creepy jerk or not.

"Well Mary is a girl at the start, normal, goes to school, what not. Then she suddenly gets infused with the Dragon of Ice. Others like her were infused as well. The Sorcerer who wants to destroy the dragons began trying to get the infused ones to join him. Mary is the Leader of the Dragon Warriors who were infused and joined her. Theres Ellenor, Dragon Warrior of Fire, Mary is always butting heads with her. Then theres Sniper, Dragon Warrior of Steel, Besa, Dragon Warrior of Song, and Crimson, Dragon Warrior of Blood. Crimson is like the mysterious one and he often doesn't show emotion. The Sorcerer has his own team, and no one knows who he is. The leader of his Dark Dragons are Ichigo, Dark Dragon of Shadows, Yuli, Dark Dragon of Pain, Polu Dark Dragon of Lightning, Melony Dark Dragon of Storms, and Valen, Dark Dragon of Water." I explained. "Its called...Dragon Warrior Heart."

"So she likes the enemy...and YOU read this?" He asked.

"Its funny! Mary is so clumsy and shes always tripping on random stuff!" I laughed. I could tell he was giving me a weird look. "What?"

"Whats wrong with you?" He asked and a sweatdrop rolled down my head. "You act like you can leave when ever you want, like your not a prisoner."

"Thats because I believe rescue will come is Shadow Time." I said smirking as I knew how he'd reply.

"What's Shadow Time?" He asked confused.

"It means they get her when they get her." I answered and laughed. "You so fell into that one lipstick boy!"

"Don't call me that shorty!"

"Emo King!"

"Pipsqueak!"

"Punk!"

"Crazy!"

"Dale Lama Weirdo!"

"Princess!"

"Don't you ever call me that you She-Male!"

"I'm not a she-male!"

"Tell that to your make up!"

"Shut up!"

"Make Me!" I retorted, and thats when he actually suprised me.


End file.
